Dream come true part 6
by carson34
Summary: Callen and Nell return in this storyline. (Updates on Wednesdays)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new storyline. I hope that you have been reading the first part of this storyline. I have decided to post this storyline right now and that means that Alyssa has turned six years old recently.

Character Summary:

Callen: Married to Nell and father to Alyssa and Nick. He still works for NCIS:LA

Nell: Married to Callen and mother to Alyssa and Nick. She works for NCIS:LA

Alyssa: Oldest daughter of Callen and Nell. She is the older sister of Nick.

Nick: Youngest son of Callen and Nell. He is the younger brother of Alyssa.

Chapter 1

Headquarters

Nell did not know what to believe. She wasn't looking forward to telling her kids that their father might not be coming home. Eric and Granger were trying to ressure her that they were doing everything that they could. They got a video conference from Hetty wanting to know what was going on. Nell had no other choice but to tell her boss what was going on. She had to go find the man that built the submarine to find out where it was going.

Submarine

"We need to get out of here." Sam revealed to his friend.

"Yeah but first we need to come up with a plan." Callen responded to his friend. They got to work on the batteries before the others disconnected their air and lights. Callen could not believe that he was going to die in here with his friend.

Nell and Eric

Nell had no choice but to call the babysitter to tell her not to put on the news for the kids. She told her that there was news about Callen on a submarine. She was happy that her babysitter was from a navy family and that she did not have to lie about what they did. The babysitter reassured her that she would not turned on anything for the kids but cartoons. Nell walked back into the room where Eric was waiting for her.

"Hey, we got some bad news and you are not going to like it at all." Eric revealed to her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"We just got word that the navy has given orders to destroy the sub that Callen and Sam are on." Hetty said as she cut in before Eric had a chance to tell her.

"No they can't do that." She responded to her boss. "We need to do something to save them."

"We are going to do everything in our power to save them." Hetty responded to her. "I want you to go be with your kids. They are going to need their mother."

"No I am not leaving. Callen needs me right now and I am not leaving him during his time of need." She argued back to her boss. She knew if she did not have this going on than she would be in big trouble for arguing against Hetty.

"We are going to find them." Eric responded to her.

Explosion

Nell could not believe that her husband was dead. She could not believe it. She did not know what she was going to tell her babies. She knew that it would be hard with Alyssa since she was a true daddy's girl and their son would have a hard time understanding. She did not know what she was going to do. She heard Eric coming running out to do something.

"Nell, They are okay." He revealed to her

"What?" She asked confused. She heard what happen and now all the sudden her husband was alive. She had not told her kids what is going on.

"They are alive. Come and check it out." Eric revealed to his friend.

Nell and Callen

Nell watched as the helicopter touch down right at the private airstrip. She was happy that her husband was okay. She waited for him to get closer so that way he could wrapped his arms around her waist. She had never been this worried before.

"Hey, I am okay." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss. He was scared that he would not see her again. They decided to head back to Headquarters so they could celebrate that they finished this case. It was nice to be here. He could not wait to be home with his kids.

Home

Callen and Nell walked into the house to be greeted by their babysitter who was happy to see that her boss was okay. The kids were already in bed so they both went into the room to give them a small kiss on the forehead. Callen and Nell then got ready for bed. Callen gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you today." She revealed to him.

"Babe, I am not going to leave you. We have been trough so much that this is not going to change anything between us." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I am glad that there is not going to be any more issues hopefully. I know that it comes with the job but I can't lose you." She responded to her husband.

"Neither can I." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips before they both went to bed.

Author Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't know what happen yesterday but I got really sick when I went to go finished this chapter. We are in the first week of many new chapters and so it's going to take me a little bit before I get into the schedule. I hope that you guys liked the new season of NCIS:LA. Please review and let me know what you think and I will put it in the new season storyline that starts this Monday. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please don't be afraid and review this new storyline. Don't worry about part 1 through 5, I will be updating on those really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I can't believe that I had this chapter done and ready to be posted before I deleted it. I am going to try to finished this chapter before Hawaii Five 0 comes on tonight. I am really sorry about this chapter being late. I also had a busy week.

Chapter 2

Headquarters: Six weeks ago

Callen and Nell were getting ready to head home when Hetty called both Sam and Callen into her office before they left to go home. Callen walked up to the ops room to go tell Nell about it.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked her husband.

"almost. Hetty just called me into the office for a chat real quick. I will have to meet you at the house." He revealed to her.

"Alright. I guess that I will go get the kids and meet you at the house." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. She finished getting ready to go so that way she could go pick up the kids. She walked down the stairs to find Callen and Sam sitting there waiting for Hetty to tell them what was going on. She knew that he would tell her what was going on.

Hetty's office

Hetty sat down and was getting ready to tell them what was going on. She knew that they had plans this weekend and felt really bad about breaking their plans up but she had no other choice.

"Alright, I need both you and Mr. Hanna to go undercover at a prison because there is something going on there that needs to be stop." Hetty revealed to him.

"Alright but why could Kensi and Deeks could not go undercover?" Sam asked his boss.

"I would send them undercover if there was a chance that Deeks knew people in there so I have no choice but to send you two. Don't worry I am going to have you guys there until later on tonight when everyone is sleeping at the prison so I want you and Mr. Callen to head home and spend time with your families and come back here in about two hours." Hetty gave them the instructions. She watch as they got up and headed to go home.

The house

Nell was waiting for her husband to come home from his meeting. She was starting to get worried about him not being home yet. She had sent the kids upstairs to get their homework done and then come back down. She hoped that her husband would be home by the time they were done since their kids kept asking when daddy was going to be home.

Callen's car

Callen knew that his kids would have a hard time with him leaving since they normally have him there. He did not know how they would react since he did not know how they would react. Callen pulled into the driveway to find her waiting for him. He got out of the car and headed to the house. He sat down the minute that he saw her sitting on the couch.

"So what was the meeting about?" Nell asked her husband.

"Hetty wants us to go undercover at a prison." Callen responded to his wife.

"For how long?" She asked him.

"I don't know how long but she told us that the reason that she could not send Kensi and Deeks is because of Deeks could know the people inside and blow his cover." He responded to her. "I need to go pack and get ready to go back to headquarters. Hetty wants us to go inside tonight."

"So what does that mean for our trip this weekend?" She asked him.

"We are going to have to do it for another weekend. I am sorry." He responded to her as they headed to their room and he got ready. Right before he left, they had called the kids down to tell them. It was really hard to go for him.

Present time

The house

Nell was trying to get the kids ready for school and daycare. She knew that they missed him and true is that she missed him too.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" She asked her mother.

"Soon baby girl." Nell responded to her daughter.

"Alright." She said as they loaded into the car.

After the case they got today, Callen and Sam were able to go home and be with their family. Callen knew that the kids were going to be happy when they saw them so he picked her up from daycare. They got home and spent most of the night together with the kids before heading upstairs for bed. Callen was glad to be able to sleep in his own bed.

The next morning

Callen and Nell were sleeping in the bed when the kids ran into the room. Callen felt them jump on the bed and just laid next to them. He was happy that it was Saturday and that meant if they wanted to, they could do it all day. They got out bed around 11am and finally made it down for breakfast when Nell got a text from Hetty saying that she needed to go to her house to make sure that everything was okay. There was a alarm going on.

"Mommy, can I go with you?" Alyssa asked her mother.

"Sure baby girl." She revealed to her daughter as they left to find out what was going on.

Author Note: I am going to finished the final part of this chapter in the next chapter so make sure that you leave a review. I really hope that Nell will be okay since I saw a preview for next week. Hopefully they can save her.I hope that you enjoy this storyline and please make sure that you leave a review. I am so excited for this week's episode of NCIS:LA. It's supposed to be really good. Please make sure that you leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time to write the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review. Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 3

Early that weekend

Callen and Alyssa had decided that they wanted to do a father and daughter hiking trip. He loved spending time with her. He could not wait for Nell to tell them that they were expecting their third child. He just hoped that it would be soon. Their son was getting older and so was Alyssa.

"Daddy, are you and mommy ever going to have another baby?" Alyssa asked her father

"I hope soon but we have to wait and see." Callen revealed to his daughter.

They were almost done with their hike when they found Sam and his daughter. He knew that it was a surprise for Alyssa but wasn't expecting to see him that fast.

Monday Morning

Callen woke up early morning to shave his beard and hair. He looked over to find his wife still sleeping. He knew that their kids would not be awake just yet. He knew that Nell hated his beard and his long hair that he had grown in the past six weeks. He went to the bathroom and cut his bread and then went to do his hair. He heard Nell's alarm went off and she got up. She walked into the bathroom and started to getting ready to get shower. She got out of the shower and started to getting ready for work. She heard her cell phone go off and saw that it was Eric. She needed to get to work. There was something going on with Hetty and they needed to get answers before involving the team. They also had to worry about the woman who is from the team DC trying to take them down.

"Hey, would you mind taking the kids to daycare for me?" She asked her husband.

"Sure I will love to take them." He responded to her.

He finished getting ready for work and then went to go wake up the kids. He got them both dress and then heading to their daycare to drop them off.

Later on

Callen and Sam came up with the idea of using someone to be Hetty. He did not like the idea that had them used Nell. He did not want her to get hurt at all and now they had no choice but to do this. He walked into ops to find his wife switching clothes. He was still not okay with this plan but they knew that they had no choice. They needed to get the others before Hetty came back. She could be in real danger even through that they had no eyes down there. Nell walked over to where her husband and Sam were at.

"It's a bad idea to use her as a bait." Callen told his friend.

"She is the only person that is even close to Hetty's height. Plus we will be around her all the time. Don't worry. We both got her back." Sam told his friend.

"I still don't like the odds." Callen responded to his friend. Nell gently moved towards her husband trying to get his attention.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Nell asked her husband.

"Sam wants you to pretend to be Hetty so we can check these guys." Callen responded to his wife.

"Well let's do it." Nell responded to him. She was not scared because she knew that both Callen and Sam would have her back.

Hetty's house

Sam headed upstairs and found Nell. He knew that she would be upset when she found out that Callen had left. She knew that there was a lot of danger around this case. Sam walked into the room and smiled.

"Where is Callen?" Nell asked him.

"He went to make sure that they are not waiting for one of us to leave." Sam revealed to her.

"okay just make sure that he come back." Nell responded to him.

"He will." Sam revealed to her.

Hetty decided that she needed to warn her team of the danger that they were all in.

The house

Callen and Nell were happy about having time to themselves and their kids. They loved being able to spend time playing games and having to do homework with their kids. Alyssa was just finishing her bath when her younger brother came in for his followed by Nell.

"Hey mommy. I am almost done." She said as her mother started to get her brother ready.

"Alright baby girl." Nell told her daughter with a small smile.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" She asked her mother.

"Sure what is it?" Nell asked her daughter with a small smile.

"When are you and daddy going to have another baby?" She asked her mother.

"I don't know." Nell responded to their daughter as Callen came walking into the room.

"What's going on?" Callen asked his wife

"Our daughter just asked me when are we going to have another baby." Nell revealed to her husband.

"I see. Did she tell you that she asked me about the same thing. I guess that she wants a little brother or sister really soon. Maybe we should start working on that." Callen told his wife earning him a light slap. Alyssa got out of the bathtub and Callen took her to get dress while Nell started to give their son a bath and get him ready for bed. Nell came into their bedroom to find Callen laying on the bed. Nell laid down on the bed next to her husband.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you today." Callen told her as he gave her forehead a small kiss.

"I can't believe that I killed someone. I mean that I knew that I had no choice but to do it but it scared me." Nell responded to him.

"I know but we are going to be fine." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss that lead to them making love.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review. I hope that you would follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am still working on finishing Part 1 of this storyline by Halloween and that means that I have 16 days to finished the rest of the chapters. I am hoping to post chapter 14 soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of this storyline. It's been a busy week again for me and I am hoping to get both Come back to me and this storyline done on Tuesday before they get posted on Wednesday.

Chapter 4

Callen walked Nell to Kensi's car since he was going to have to go back to work and face the man that was going after the only person beside his wife that he considered family.

"I will see you when I get home." He told her as he gave her a small kiss.

"alright, please be careful." She responded to him as Kensi got into the car. Callen knew that she would be safe with Kensi but could not help but worry about his wife. She had just killed someone and now she was going home to be with their kids.

Before Kensi and Nell left the house, He decided that he was going to check with her to see if she wanted their babysitter to stay until he got home. Nell told him no since she just wanted to be with the kids and him. He knew that he needed to find this guy and fast so he could go home to his wife and children. Kensi and Nell headed straight for their house.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay?" Kensi asked Nell.

"yeah I am going to be fine. I just wanted to spend time with my babies." Nell responded to her friend.

"We will see you tomorrow." Kensi responded to her friend with a small smile.

"Alright." Nell said to her friend as she got out of the car and headed into the house. She knew that she wasn't planning to go back to work tomorrow but did not want to tell anyone yet.

Nell was greeted by two little ones. She loved coming home to this kind of greeting. She said goodbye to the babysitter and started to make the kids dinner.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Alyssa asked her mother.

"He's at work baby girl. I tell you what later on we will call him and say good night since he doesn't know what time he is going to be home at." Nell told her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Alyssa responded to her mother as she went to go play with her toys. Nell finished making dinner for the kids and then got them ready for bed. Nell and the kids sat down on the couch and dialed Callen's number. It went straight to voice mail and she had the kids just leave him a message. She put the kids down for bed and then went to their bedroom and tried to relax.

Callen and Sam were talking about what is going on and he knew that they needed to find him. Callen felt his phone start to vibrate and knew that it was either from the kids and Nell or from Hetty wanting to know what was going on. He decided that he would check it as soon as he could.

"So what's the plan?" Callen asked Sam.

"To go home and sleep." Sam responded to his friend.

"I can't do that. I need to go find this guy before Hetty returns and she is in danger. I have to protect her. Do you know how many times she protected me? A lot. I owe her." Callen responded to his friend.

"Alright call me when you find something." Sam responded to his friend as he started to walk towards his car. Sam had a bad feeling about letting Callen do this but he also knew that there was no stopping him. He needed to do this.

Callen knew that Nell was having a hard time and decided to call in Nate to find out what is in his wife's head because she wasn't talking to him and that made him really worried about her. He knew that she would be okay but they also have kids that need their mother right now.

Later that day

He smiled the minute that he saw his wife. He knew that whatever Nate had said to her was making the big different but what he did not know is that Hetty had also talked to her.

"So what made you come back?" He asked his wife

"Hetty. She called me and told me that I needed to come back." Nell responded to him.

"I am glad that you are okay." He responded to her.

"And plus in the next couple of months I won't be able to do field work." Nell revealed to her husband hoping that he would figure out what she meant.

"are we going to have another baby?" He asked her.

"Yes we are." She responded to him. He could not believe that they were expecting another child. They were on the way home and spent time with their kids.

"Daddy did you get my message?" Alyssa asked her father.

"Yes I did." He responded to his daughter as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and did the same thing to her brother. "Mommy and I have something to tell you both."

"What is it?" She asked her parents.

"You guys are going to get a brother and sister in the next couple of months." Callen told their kids as they started to jump up and down. He figured that they were really happy about the new baby.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter and I hope that you guys like it. I know that I have been promising for weeks now a new chapter of Dream come true part 1 and I am working on it right now. I should have it up either on Thursday or Friday. I hope that you will find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter. I will see you next week for another new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I am pretty sure that I am trying to catch and finished the first part of this storyline before Friday. We only have six more chapters of this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. I think that I figured out that most of the dream come true part 1 reviews are waiting for the rest of the parts before reading this storyline. I also got the first two seasons of NCIS:LA.

Chapter 5

Callen woke up the next morning with a big smile on his face since he got to spend time with his wife and children. They just found out that they were expecting another child and that they needed to tell Hetty about this new addition before Nell starts showing again. This time should be faster since she has been pregnant three times before this. They had actually lost their second child which was hard on them both. They did not know if they could lose another child.

Alyssa came running into the room before Callen finished getting out the bed. He knew that she was excited since she just started to go to school.

"Daddy, will you take me to school today instead of mommy?" She asked her father as her brother came running into the room.

"You don't want mommy to drive you to school?" He asked before he gave his answer.

"Mommy needs her rest now that we are going to have another brother or sister." She responded to her father. He had to admit their daughter was smart however it was only Saturday and that meant that they did not have to go to school.

"Baby girl, you don't have to go to school. It's Saturday morning." Callen revealed to his daughter as his cell phone started to ring. He heard Nell's started to ring and knew that they were going to need to find someone to watch their kids. Callen drove them over to Sam's house since Michelle offered to watch the kids.

He was surprised when Michelle handed him something for Sam.

"Can you make sure that he gets this?" Michelle asked him

"What's this?" He asked her before looking into the bag. It was his lunch. "I will give him it. Just take care of the kids."

"I will." Michelle responded to him

Hours later, Sam and Callen were on the way to Mexico. Callen had gotten the chance to talk to Nell about going but Sam had no choice but to call his wife and let her know where he was going. Callen remember the chat that he was talking to his wife.

"Hey, make sure that you come back to us." Nell told her husband with a small kiss.

"I will." He responded to her with a kiss. They were just about to get ready to go.

They had managed to check the guy and headed to LA. Callen was happy to be out of Mexico and back home with his wife and kids. He made sure that he gave the kids a bath and then put them bed before going to the room. Calllen found his wife laying there awake and they ended up spending the rest of the night making love.

The next morning

Callen woke up to find Nell out of the bed and getting sick. This is the one thing that he forgot about the pregnancy is her getting sick. He walked into the bathroom and pull back her hair. She was finished and brushing her teeth before laying back on the bed.

"Callen, can you take the kids for a little bit for me?" She asked him.

"Sure honey." He said as he left the room. He walked into Alyssa and their son's bedroom and got them ready for the day. He brought them downstairs and made breakfast before getting ready to leave for the day.

"Where is mommy?" She asked her father.

"She's not feeling good this morning so I decided to take you guys out for a little bit." Callen told his daughter with a small smile.

"Alright daddy." She responded to him with a small smile. They enjoyed the rest of the day together before heading home. They spotted Nell sitting on the couch and she looked better. Callen got the kids feed and then ready for bed.

"Thank you for doing that today." Nell told her husband with a smile.

"You are very much welcome." He responded back to her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. Let me know what you think of this chapter? Will this pregnancy end up in a miscarriage too? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. It was really good episode where the boys went to Mexico. I can't believe that the guy that was working there was behind it. Callen was getting hit on by those girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I finally finished part 1 of this storyline on November 1, 2014 and I am working on the second part right now.

Chapter 6

Early in the morning

Callen woke up around four knowing that he needed to go workout with Sam. Sam had been busy with an operation that needed to be revised to make sure that it was done. He looked over to see Nell laying there and he smiled at her. He knew that he was in love with her deeply and hoped that they would be together for a long time. He knew that she felt the same way. He got out of bed and walked towards the shower to get ready for his workout. He got ready after his shower and then headed down the hall to check on the kids.

Headquarters

Nell could not believe that the FBI was looking for Sam. There was no way that he did anything wrong but they would not tell them anything. Hetty had told them to come forward if they had any information about Sam's location. Nell walked into the room where Hetty was.

"What are we supposed to tell them?" Nell asked her boss.

"We can't tell them that he was undercover because it would endanger the operation that he was working on. We need to find a different way to clear him of it." Hetty responded to her.

"I will get to work to find something." Nell responded to her as she started to walk upstairs. She warn her husband what was going on but she knew that it wasn't best to reveal it to him. She hoped that he would not be upset. She heard Callen and Hetty walking up the steps and knew that her husband was not happy. Before Callen left, Nell pulled her husband aside to make sure that he was okay.

"Callen, it's going to be okay. We will get Sam out." Nell told her husband as she gave him a confornting hug.

"I hope so." Callen responded to her. "I have to go find out about things that are going on with Sam right now."

"But you are on desk duty because you are too close to Sam." Nell responded to him

"I don't care. I want to make sure that he is okay. He has a family that needs him." Callen responded to her

"Okay just be safe. We have a family that needs you too." Nell reminded her husband about their kids.

"I know so much that we have our kids to worry about but this is Sam. He needs our help right now. We need to get him out of there and fast." Callen revealed to her as he walked off. Nell walked back into ops and found Hetty waiting for her.

"What is he going to do?" Hetty asked her.

"I don't know what he is going to do. He is going to help Sam." Nell responded to her boss.

"I figure that he would do that but I hope that it's not to dangerous." Hetty revealed to her as she headed back downstairs.

Later that night

Callen finally got home and found Nell sitting on the couch. He looked around for the kids before sitting down.

"babe, where are the kids?" He asked her.

"I just put them to bed. They were really upset that they did not get to see their dad tonight." She responded to him.

"Well, I am glad that we don't have to work tomorrow since it's Saturday." He said with a small smile.

"Me too." She told her husband. They enjoyed the rest of the night with each other. They went to bed around 11pm only to be woken up by their kids around 7am.

"Daddy!" Alyssa yelled as she jumped on the bed. "You are home."

"Yep. I got home right after you and your brother went to bed. Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Callen asked her as they heard a playful scream. Alyssa had locked him out of the room. Nell got out of the bed and open it so their son could come in and see his dad. They enjoyed a little bit of time in the bed before getting out of bed. They spent most of the time together.

Sunday morning

Callen decided that he wanted to make his wife breakfast in bed since everything that happen this week. Their work was getting crazy and they were having more issues together. Callen just wanted to spend time with his wife and forget whatever had happen.

Callen walked into the bedroom to find Nell sitting on the bed just waking up. She was surprised to find her husband walking in with breakfast.

"Why are you doing this?" Nell asked her husband as he put the breakfast down in front of her.

"Because you deserve it. I treated you wrong after Sam got arrested and I wanted to apologize to you." Callen responded to her.

"I already forgave you." She responded to her husband. "and the reason that I did that was because I love you and accepted you for being you."

Author Note: I hope that you guys like the new chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that it is late again but I have been really busy with my personal life that my writing has been limited to nothing. Well now it is the weekend and now I am getting a chance to write this chapter. I hope that you have a great two weeks since there will not be a new chapter until the 18th. I would love if you guys followed me on twitter where I can keep you updated on all of your favorite storylines. Please make sure that you keep checking out "Dream come true part 2" that should be posted in two weeks. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that this chapter is late again and I am hoping that it won't be but since I will only have Monday-Thursday storylines this week. It should be a lot easier. I know that many of you are waiting for part 2 to come out but you don't have to wait for much longer. It will be out next Friday.

Chapter 7

Callen woke up the next morning. He was not looking forward to going to work since he wanted to spend time with Nell and the kids. He felt Nell move closer to him and he smiled. He loved morning like this. He heard both of their cell phones go off and knew that they had a new case. Callen got out of bed and got the kids ready for the day. Nick was really upset with waking up so early.

"Daddy, is Nick okay?" Alyssa asked her father while she was concern about her brother. Callen could not be happier to see his daughter worried about her brother.

"He is fine. He is just upset about waking up early." Callen responded to her as he gave his daughter a hug and kiss. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." Alyssa said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you to get dress baby girl. We need to go to daycare today. Mommy and I have to go to work." Callen responded to her as he watched her run out and got dress. About ten minutes, Alyssa was walking down the stairs and smiled when she saw her mom. She might be a daddy's girl but she loves her mother.

"Good morning mommy." She greeted her mom as she walked over to her mom.

"Hey baby. How did you sleep?" Nell asked her daughter.

"Good." Alyssa told her mom as she sat down next to her mother. Callen came down the stairs with Nick who was still very tired. Nell walked over to her husband and her son.

"Hey buddy. What is wrong?" Nell asked her son as she took him from her husband's arms. Nick did not say anything and just cuddled up to his mother while Callen got Alyssa finished getting ready. Both Callen and Nell decided to get the kids to the daycare house before going to work.

Later on, Callen walked into ops center to get information about the case. He was surprised to learn that his wife knew somethings about this case. They got inside Sam's car and did not know what is going on.

"So when are you going to tell me?" Callen asked her.

"I thought that I did. We been married for years and I am surprised that you just learned about this." Nell responded to her husband with a small smile.

After they finished the case, Callen decided that he wanted to go pick up Alyssa after school while Nell went to go get Nick. Callen walked into the office to get his daughter.

"Daddy!" Callen heard his daughter's happy scream. He knew that she was happy to be with him.

"Hey baby." Callen responded as he went to pick his daughter up. "How was school?"

"It was good. Is mommy going to pick up Nick?" Alyssa asked her father while hoping that he would say yes.

"Yes baby girl. You and I are going to get some dinner and then go see a movie while mommy does something with Nick." Callen revealed to her as he gave her a small smile. They walked out of the school and headed to his car. He got her into the car seat before getting into the car.

They enjoyed the rest of the night together and got home around nine pm. During the time that Callen and Alyssa were doing something together, Nell was making Nick something to eat. He kept looking for his father and sister.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Nick asked his mother.

"He is with Alyssa right now." She responded to him. "You and I are going to do something fun. We are going to eat dinner and then we are going to play some games. Does that sound fun?"

"yeah mommy." Nick responded to him.

Before Callen and Alyssa got home, Alyssa managed to get Nick ready for bed. She walked downstairs to find her husband and child.

"Hey, baby." Nell greeted her husband and daughter.

"Please go upstairs and get ready for bed. I will be up to tuck you in." Callen told his daughter as she rushed upstairs. Callen sat down on the couch next to his wife.

"Hey how was the movie?" Nell asked her husband.

"It was fine. How was Nick?" Callen asked her.

"He was good. We played and watched our own movie." Nell responded to her husband.

"I better go get our daughter in bed and then we can go to bed." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Callen headed upstairs and Nell locked up the downstairs so that way they could get ready for bed.

The next morning

Callen decided that he wanted to do a date night with his wife. He decided to text his friend to see if he would watch the kids for him. Sam agreed to watch the kids. Callen decided that he was going to make her breakfast. He walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Nell with Alyssa in bed.

"Hey babe. We are going to have a date tonight." Callen revealed to her.

"Okay." Nell responded to her husband as they got ready for the day. Callen drove the kids over to Sam's house. Callen got ready for their date before they went out for dinner. Callen and Nell were excited that they were going to have another doctor appointment for their new baby really soon.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have been really busy this week again. We got snow today and it's been really cold. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. Dream come true part 2 will be posted in a week and one day. I hope that you will stay and check out that chapter. I can't believe that next Friday is the return of the Hunger Game storylines.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Hey guys, We are back for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you had a great week. I do believe that there is new episode next Monday and it's all also Thanksgiving.

Chapter 8

Callen woke up the next morning knowing that he had to go to work. He had told Nell the night before that he would take the kids to daycare so that way she can go to work right away. He also knew that she was not feeling good right now. She is almost 11 weeks pregnant with their third child. Callen watched her walked into the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?" Callen asked his wife.

"Yeah I am fine. Are you still going to take the kids?" Nell responded to her husband.

"Yes, I am going to go get the kids ready and then I will take them to daycare." Callen revealed to her as he walked into the room.

"Okay. I love you." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"Love you too. I will see you when I get to work." He said before she gave him another kiss. "I will see you later on"

He left the room and headed to get the kids ready for dress for day. Callen smiled at his daughter as she helped her brother get ready for the day.

"Thank you baby girl." Callen told Alyssa as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"You are welcome daddy." Alyssa responded to her father as they walked down the stairs and headed to the car. He got the kids into the car and headed to daycare. The lady was surprised to see Callen walking into the room. Callen walked out and headed to work.

He got to the office to find Sam on the phone talking to his daughter. He could not believe that Sam got a cell phone. Sam managed to get into the car without his daughter calling him.

"I can't believe that you got her a phone. I personally don't think that I would get Alyssa phone just yet. She is way to young to have a phone." Callen told his friend.

It was finally lunch time when he walked into the office. He gave his wife a small smile since she knew that they were going to head out somewhere.

"Alright, Sam. Nell and I will be back soon." Callen told his friend. "have fun with the phone." Sam heard his friend laughing and knew that he had the best way to get his friend back. He decided that he was going to give his daughter Callen's number.

"Hey sweetie. Where do you want to eat for lunch?" He asked her as they got into the car.

"Anywhere that you want to eat. Just remember that we have to be back here in thirty minutes." Nell responded to her husband with a small smile.

After they were finished with the case, Nell walked downstairs to find her husband getting ready for the paperwork.

"Hey are you coming home?" Nell asked her husband.

"After I get the paperwork done." Callen said to her as he gave her a small smile

"Okay. I will see you when you get home." Nell responded to her husband.

"I love you." Callen told her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." Nell responded to her husband.

Later that night

Callen finally got done with the paperwork and headed home. He finally got home around two in the morning. He finally got upstairs and climbed into the bed. He felt Nell moved closer to him. He smiled as she moved little closer to him.

The next morning, Callen woke up to find his wife all ready to go. He was happy that it was Saturday and that meant that he got to spend the day with his family. He managed to find Nell downstairs getting the kids ready to go.

"Babe, Sam is going to come and take the kids to a birthday party for us. We are going to go see a movie." Callen revealed to her as he helped her get Nick ready for the day. He heard Sam's car pull up and the door close. He walked over to the front door and opened it. Alyssa saw her uncle and she ran over to him along with Nick.

The kids enjoyed the birthday party while they enjoyed the movie. Callen loved spending time with his family but also knew that they needed to work on their marriage too. Callen went to Sam's house and picked up the kids.

"Daddy, can we have a boys day?" Nick asked his father.

"Sure buddy." Callen responded to his son as he got him into the car.

Callen and Nick went out to do somethings after he dropped Alyssa with his wife. Callen and Nick finally got back to the house around 9pm. Callen got his little boy in the shower and then get ready for bed. By the time that Nick was asleep, Alyssa was sleeping in her bed. Callen went to walked into her room and gave her a small kiss good night. Callen walked out of Alyssa's room and headed into their bedroom. He found Nell still awake waiting for him.

"Is he finally down?" Nell asked her husband.

"yeah he is down for the night." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nell responded to her husband as he gave her another kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I hope that you find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also please find me on facebook as "Carson McGarrett". Also follow me on my blog which the link is on my profile. I will see you next week for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: It's officially time to start Thanksgiving. This week has been really busy and that meant that I did not get that much time to write. I can't believe that we are on chapter 9. I am going to write this chapter as Thanksgiving with some parts of Callen and Nell at work.

Author's response to the reviews given:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review on chapter 7 and 8. I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving! I just started the second part of this storyline

Joy: Thank you for reviewing this chapter. I hope that you like the first part. I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving! I just started the second part of this storyline.

BJQ: Thank you for reviewing this chapter. I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving! I just started the second part of this storyline

Chapter 9

Callen woke up early morning after hearing Nell's phone go off. He moved over so he could grabbed his wife's phone.

"Babe, your phone is going off." He said to his wife as he tried to wake her up. She woke up up after few minutes to answer the phone. He watched her shoot right up after learning something. He watched her hanged up the phone. "Honey what is going on?"

"Granger is in the hospital. He was in a car accident. I need to get to headquarters right now which means that you need to take the kids to their daycare." She revealed to her husband as she got dress.

Callen got out of bed and walked into the kids room. He knew that neither one of their kids would be happy since they are not morning people. He decided to just get the kids clothes ready and then take them to the car. He got them into their car seats and then got into the car. He arrived at the daycare at seven in the morning. Their daycare lady was already waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming early this morning." Callen said to her as he picked up Nick and handled him to their daycare lady. She took him into the house as Callen picked up Alyssa and the bag and walked into the room.

Hours later

They were finally done with the case and Callen went to go picked up the kids. Nell decided to just head home after checking in Granger in the hospital. Nell was happy that he was okay and getting better. When Nell got home, she sat down and waited for her family to get home. They finally got home about twenty minutes later. Nell watched as her kids walked into the room and jump on the couch to sit by her.

"How is Granger doing?" Callen asked his wife.

"He is doing better." Nell responded as he sat down on the other side of her.

"That is good." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I am just thankful that we found the mole and finding out who did it." Nell revealed to her husband.

"Me too. Hetty invited our whole team to have Thanksgiving at her house." Callen revealed to his wife.

Thanksgiving dinner

Callen and Nell were getting the kids ready for Thanksgiving dinner at Hetty's house. Callen was worried that something was going to happen that they would not be able to stop. They walked into Hetty's house and was greeted by the whole team.

"Uncle Sam!" Alyssa said as she started to run into the house and give her uncle a hug.

"Hey baby girl. How is it going?" Sam asked her. Callen smiled as he watched his daughter interact with his partner.

"Good. I love my school now." She said as he started to tickle her.

"What? You can't be in school. You are too little." Sam responded to her.

"No. I am six years old now. Ask Daddy if you don't believe me." Alyssa said to her uncle.

"Oh I believe you. I remember the day that you were born." Sam responded to her as he put her down and went to pick up Nick. They had a great time with the team. It was time to head home and get ready for bed. Nell was going to go shop for Christmas present tomorrow with Kensi and Michelle. Callen took the kids to the park and let them play.

Author Note: I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving and please make sure that you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I should be able to post a new chapter to Dream come true part 2. I also would love you to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I also hope that you will check out the Christmas storyline that I will be doing for Christmas Eve storyline for NCIS:LA. The next new episode of NCIS:LA will not be until December 8, 2014. I am not sure if I am going to do 12 days of Christmas like I did last year.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I can't believe that we only have 14 to 15 more chapters of this storyline. I hope that you guys had a great Thanksgiving. It's almost Christmas!

Author's repsonse to the reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review

Joy: Thank you for your review. I hope that you had a great Thanksgiving too. Thank you for the follow on twitter!

Chapter 10

Nell woke up the next morning after hearing her phone vibrate. She got changed into her work clothes and carefully gave both Callen and their kids a small kiss. She headed to the car and left for work. She decided that she was going to need to stop for coffee. She did not have the best night of rest. She got to work around seven and waited for the rest of the team to come in. It was almost seven thirty when her phone went off and she had to step out of ops.

"hey." She greeted Callen. She knew that he would call her when he woke up and found that she was not at home.

"Hey where are you?" He asked her.

"At work." Nell revealed to her husband

"Well, I am on the way to work and I just dropped the kids off." He responded to her. They talked for a few minutes and the hanged up. Nell was just about to go downstairs to greet her husband when they found out there was a new case.

Few hours later

It had been a long day and Callen knew that they needed to go pick up the kids before Kensi invited them out for dinner. Kensi later invited the whole family to come out for dinner too. Callen went to go get the kids who were waiting for him to get there.

"Daddy!" Alyssa said happy to her father.

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?" He asked her as he picked her and Nick. "Guess what, we are going to go out for dinner."

"Awesome. Where is mommy?" Alysssa asked her father.

"She is waiting for us with the others." Callen told his daughter as he got them ready to go and headed to his car.

Callen got to the place with the kids in record time. Sam was just getting there with his wife and child. Alyssa saw Sam's daughter and got out of her seat to give her a small hug. They walked into the room and was greeted by all the team who were happy to see the kids. They spent a few hours with the team before heading home. Callen and Nell had some issues with getting Nick to listen and follow their directions.

"Nick, you need to listen. If you don't listen then I will put you in time out." Callen told his son as he bend down to his son's level.

"okay daddy." Nick said as he ran off to go play. Callen heard Alyssa start crying and ran out to where they are. Callen knew that Nick had something to do with it so he went to get his son.

"Time out buddy." He said as he sat his son down on the chair. Nick decided to get off the chair and ran somewhere to hide. About thirty seconds later, Callen went to go find his son hiding.

Callen and Nell had a meeting with Alyssa's teacher. Callen knew that their daughter was doing really well in school but he hoped that the teacher was not having to deal with the issues that they were having at home with Nick. The teacher had nothing but good things to say about Alyssa and that made them really happy. Callen and Nell were on the way home when Nell got a call from her mom asking her to come up this weekend for a visit. Both of Callen and Nell agreed to it.

They packed up the kids and headed to her parent's house. Callen finally pulled up to her parent's house and saw that their kids were sound asleep. Callen got out of the car and picked up Alyssa to take her inside and then came back out with Nick who starting to cry when Callen accidentally woke him up.

"buddy go back to sleep." Callen told his son as they walked into the house.

They spent the rest of the weekend with Nell's parents and then headed home. Callen and Nell got home around noon. They put the kids to bed for their naps. Callen and Nell finally got to sit down and have a little bit of time.

"So what did you think of my mom and dad moving down here to spend more time with the grandkids?" Nell asked her husband.

"I think that it is a great idea. I want the kids to have their grandparents around. I just wish that we knew about my dad." Callen said to her as he gave her a small kiss. He loved the relationship that he had with her parents but t was not the same like the one that he was denied. His mother was killed when he was a little boy and never wanted his kids to experience that at all. He just wish that his kids would have two sets of grandparents. The kids woke up about two hours later and they decided to head to the beach and enjoyed their time as a family.

Author Note: I am so sorry that this chapter is late but I am running behind on fanfic's update. I will try to get next week's storylines all done. We pretty much have all week storylines that are next week so I am going to try to get a lot of them done on Thursday. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: We have one week until Christmas and I can't believe. Next week's storyline will be of Shield, NCIS:LA, and Five 0 on Monday to Wednesday.

Author's response to review:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Joy: I know right. I was a little bit but nothing compare to my sister. My parents have always said that I was their easy child. This is the last chapter for this year.

Chapter 11

Two weeks before Christmas

Callen's house

Callen and Nell had been so busy with work and knew that they needed to get their Christmas decorations up. The kids have been asking to do it for a while. Callen was just waking up when their oldest daughter came running into the room.

"Daddy, can we please go get the Christmas tree this morning?" Alyssa asked her father.

"as long as mommy and i don't have to work. Why don't you go get dress and wake up your brother?" Callen responded to his daughter.

"Alright daddy." Alyssa revealed to her father as she ran out of the room. Callen moved over closer to his wife. Nell turned over when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Good morning." He said to her as he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning" She responded to him as she returned the favor to him.

"The kids are awake. We should go down and make the kids their breakfast." He revealed to her as he gave her another kiss before they got out of bed. They headed downstairs and gave the kids their breakfast. Callen heard his phone go off and knew that they had another case. He went upstairs and answer the phone. They had another case and Nell's phone went off too. The kids were not happy that they were going to have to postpone the Christmas tree. Nell took the kids upstairs and got them ready for the day. Alyssa was not happy about it and he knew that he was going to have to talk to her about this.

"Here I will get her ready while you go take a shower." Callen said to her as he went to get their daughter's room.

"Daddy, I wanted to get our Christmas tree today." Alyssa told her father.

"I know baby but we have to work. I promise that we will do tonight when mommy and daddy gets off." Callen responded to her as he finished getting her ready.

Later that night

Callen and Nell got out early so they could go get the Christmas tree before they had to go get the kids. Callen knew that Alyssa would be happy that they have a tree finally. Callen and Nell were busy decorating the Christmas tree when it was time to go get the kids.

"I will go get the kids if you want to stay here and finished most of this. We can have the kids help finished decorating with us." Callen told her as he got ready to go. Nell watched as her husband left to go pick up the kids. The kids got home about thirty minutes later were happy to find the Christmas tree.

One week before Christmas

Callen and Nell were getting the Christmas shopping done and the kids were at daycare. Callen and Nell had two weeks off for the holidays which they were happy about. They needed to have family time. Sam had invited them to go ice skating tonight and they agreed to it since he knew how much Alyssa and Nick loved being with their family and friends.

"You know I need to go get you some Christmas shopping done for you." Nell revealed to her husband as she gave him the presents for the kids. She was off to go find him something. She finally found something for Callen and got it. They headed home and started to wrap the presents. Nell went to go get the kids while he finished wrapping up the presents.

Christmas Eve

Callen and Nell wanted to make sure that the kids got to open their night clothes for Christmas. The kids were excited about Santa coming and Nell was trying to get all the cookies done for Santa.

"Mommy, Can I finished helping you with the cookies?" Alyssa asked her mother.

"Sure baby girl." Nell told her daughter as they started to make the cookies. Nick came running into the room and wanted to help the girls make the cookies. When Nell told him no that he could not help, He started to have a fit. Nell gave him a warning and he ignore it so Nell had to put him in timeout. Nell knew that it was just his age and they needed to work on it and stay on the same page. Three minutes went by and Nell went to go let her son out and he was good for the rest of the day.

Christmas morning

The kids came running into their room after Santa had came the night before. The kids went downstairs and they started to unwrap their presents. They spent the rest of the day with each other before going to Nell's parents house to unwrap presents. They spent the rest of the year with Nell's side of the family.

Author Note: This is it for the year update. I am hoping to get some chapters done for part 2 of this storyline so I think that we might not do any storylines because the Christmas storylines and New Years Eve and New Year day storyline. I hope that you have a great few weeks. Life is crazy and something interesting happen. I think that I got most of the rest of this year off. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I pretty much got the new storylines done for the rest of year. This year I decided not to bring back the 12 days of Christmas since I am doing a lot of storylines right now. Don't forget to check out NCIS:LA season six on Thursday!


End file.
